tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Kill Training
Takeda Inkroe Kirei Haruno Sanada Kihaku Takeda Miyuki TakedaInkroe: -The Courtyard of the Kirigakure Kage HQ was thickly blanketed with a chilly carpet of snow, thick and heavy on the ground as its thumbnail sized flakes fell from the skies. Winter had taken a hold of Kirigakure now, which was as certain to happen each year as the sun would rise, being an Island nation there was little to do but accept the freezing chill of the wild sea, the rushing breeze of the coastal currents which in summer brough the warmth of the West to Kirigakure and all the Land of Water, it was near tropical, but in winter, in autumn, storm season arrived, which made for hardy people and harder training. To breathe would be to see your own warmth escaping you, a veil of pale mist rising in the air before you before you brought in the cold air to freeze your lungs. Not that you could here. The air was thick and white, pale and blinding, the Mist brought to such a thickness that it was as close to a cloud descended upon the high risen plaza on which the courtyard was located, a hundred or so feet above the rest of the Village Hidden in Mist, it was my product, I had used the "Hiding in Mist Technique" a very potent version to make the environment all the more troublesome, between thick mist and the snow underfoot it was essentially a white-out. I was unmoving on my perched roof, entirely uncertain of where my students were, but that did not matter.. this was training of the senses and the Silent Killing technique.. not training of my ability to see them. They had been given one simple task.. to locate each of the kunai in the courtyard and collect them, three each.. it was not a greatly hard task, but it was one to refresh their memory of that skill and prove to me they were still worthy of being my team.. if they were not, I was going to punish them. After a day of deep through, deep contemplation and deep dwelling upon the strength of Kirigakure, of the people in it and the strength of its shinobi? I had made the decision.. from this day on the reputation of Kirigakures military might would be raised up another level.. I, my team, my Jounin.. we were going to bring back the Village of the Bloody Mist. And it would start here. While my team were hunting those 9 kunai thrown and stuck in the tiles, the trees and the statues, attempting to walk silently through the mist.. through the snow.. attempting to track the kunai by only the sound of the ribbons I had attached to their handles, the sound of silk and satin blown on the wind? If I heard a footstep, if I hear a breath, if I heard a fall.. I would attack them. And attack to kill. As I myself was remaining as silent as them, silently breathing on my perch hidden to them all I was waiting.. certain that they could all reach a kunai or two and take them from the tree's, paving or statues.. I expected that at least one of them would pull out a Kunai and it would make a noise.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei stood completely still in the Mist. She attempted to slow her breathing, attempting to focus herself on only the sound of the ribbons blowing in the wind. It wasn’t long before she finally picked up the sound of one of them, she molded her chakra and forced it out of her body trough her feet, forming a light chakra cushion under her feet. It would be only serve enough to keep her from slipping on ice, but it wouldn’t keep her from making Sound. kirei began to move, her breathing calm and steady. Her movements were slow at first, but eventually went faster as she maintained the silence. She reached the first kunai that was lodged in a tree quite quickly. But it was far from done. She took a deep breath and calm, but steadily removed the kunai with utter silence. Afterwards she once again stood still and slowed her breathing, to focus on the sounds in the winds. She made an attempt at hearing her teammates or Sensei move, but nothing, it was quiet, too quiet. All she could hear was her own breathing and the ribbons dancing on the winds current.-Kirei blinked when she heard a second ribbon not too far off and began to move towards it. Swiftly and silently she approached the Kunai stuck in the pavement and pulled it out slowly ,while listening for any other sounds. But after finally having removed the 2nd Kunai, she didn’t hear anything, So she moved around slowly while she tried to hear the third kunai its ribbon.- SanadaKihaku: -This is what i had been waiting for. I had long dreamt of the day our village would return to its old traditions. I felt that the deaths of the previous Mizukage and his team were due to their own weakness. I stood still in the Mist, my Kurai tarento at my sides, Shibuki on my back. I had no need to focus myself. it was in a strong wind like this winter breeze,that i felt at home. It took me only a few minutes to pick up the sound of the first ribbon, My breathing calm and slow as i moved swiftly over the ground, my feet moving so fast as if i was not even touching the ground.easily i reached the first kunai rested on one of the courtyard statues. I Stood still and looked at the Kunai, anyone seeing me. Would have declared me mad for what i was wearing, But i prefferred to be lightly dressed, even if it meant cold. I had to tie my cloak tightly together though before the trainign began. I could not risk it giving me away in this heavy snow. I moved aroudn trough the snow as silent as possible, I listene dclosely trough the wind, i could hear a distant breathing and was certain,it had to be one of my teammates. Sensei would never make such a mistake. I moved to hide behind a tree for a moment, only to find a kunai lodged in one of the tree its branches.I sighed,i knew he had probably planned this to make sure there would be at least one screw up. None the less i made the attempt to rech the kunai quietly,by molding my chakra and forming the chakra cushion under my feet. Unfortunately the snow and ice made it impossible to hold my footing on the bottomside of the branch. I lost my footing and fell onto the snow, kunai in hand. I swiftly shook my head and got up leaning back trough my kness and holding a ready stance; i knew i screwed up and was ready for punishment. But i would not let it happen so easily. TakedaMiyuki: -- I held my breath. Knowing that any slight wrong move, any slight hint of my existence would be the last move I make… I regret. I blink for a few moments, gathering my chakra inside me; I do not make a move. I do not even try to breathe but when I do, it is not audible for even I to hear. I commence with the technique of Kirigakure, Silent Killing. I move once I hear the wind move against the snow…against…the fabric of the Kunais... I locate in my head already the surroundings of the village. Seeing it all as a map…one there… a few feet to the right onto the statue…another…two other by the trees… Oh..? I hear breathing…Kirei..? I then hear a sigh...Ki-Ki….? Shit...Inkroe would surely pick up on that. I take my chance to go a few feet towards the statue, hoping that they know what they are doing. If anything were to happen, I would come to help. Since Kirigakure has hit the Bloody Mist era once more…this is not going to be easy. I spot the Kunai, the ribbon flowing against the breeze. My eyes widens as I hear a thud by the trees of where the other two Kunai were…did someone…fall..? I hold my breath. I need to focus. This is what separates shinobi from anywhere else to the shinobi of Kirigakure. I concentrate on my task at hand. Staring at the Kunai… How shall I do this without changing the course of the Kunais ribbons pattern against the wind? If I grab it the wrong way, he would surely hear the difference. I should… I grip the right side of the handle as I slowly pry it from the Statue, making sure not to make a sound as I do so, making sure to let the ribbon flow in the same direction. I do not put the kunai away; I hold it away from my body as I walk against the winds direction, in search for the other audible close range Kunai with a silken ribbon. I remain silent through it all. Yet I cannot help but to fear for my teammates. - TakedaInkroe: -Squatted down I was patiently waiting in silence, trusting my students to be so well practised in the Silent Killing technique that they would do me proud, that even I would not be able to track them in the snow and mist, that through their ability to use the most deadly of techniques housed specially in the Hidden Mist they would be able to become as ferociously deadly a.. a deep breath..? .. I squinted, my right eye closing tightly and then entirely shutting as I attempted to figure out where it had come from.. to my two oclock it sounded.. my left ear had caught less of the noise.. that was my signal to begin the hunt. With a fading pulse of chakra from my feet the grip I had upon the ledge slowly loosed, my feet not clasping to snow nor loose wood at all as I silently fell from the rim of the rooftop, not a single creak nor shuffle of snow moving as I descended through the air in a forward flip, my eye closed still shut as I felt the breeze around me, not trusting anything but instinct and my ears as I fell through the breeze, a breeze which was not effected by my fall at all because the air travelled down with me, after colliding with the building I was on the air flowed down the front of the wall and pillars and outwards to my students. I forced a band of chakra from my feet as thin as the skin of my teeth to flow from my feet, but it was wide, wide as my body was tall, rather then landing and having my footprints be left in the snow I landed and the chakra from my feet which was greatly wide spread the surface area out and caused my weight to be spread over nearly fourty square feet, meaning that not an impression nor crushing push, not even a depression in the snow was made as I landed, my ears judging that I was close to the ground from the sound of the winds rushing change of direction and as I squatted, kneeling in my landing, not even the fabric of my clothes ruffled.. The tight bandages at my arms and forearms, thighs and hips, mouth and neck halted the movement of cloth and silk, cotton and linen, even at my shins the fabric which was above the leather of my boots didn't fold to make a noise, strictly confided into comfortable place to allow for movement without stretching or shuffling.. the buckled leather bands at my wrist which secured my arm guards in place were tightly restricting even the shuffle of metal on the long sleeved gloves. My hair at my fringe would press to and glide over the cool icy surface of my headband and without sound slip over the metal as the winds passed me.. my long chaotic red ponytail flung through the air like a thousand dancing strands of fire, so cleanly maintained as to not grease, halt nor impede the air as it swung around me, the breeze caressing me as opposed to attacking me. It was several steps into my journey before the sigh occoured.. a second indication.. was I readlly such a lax teacher? my eyebrow raised, but I maintained my eyes closed state.. there was no point in looking anywhere. A fall.. really.. I considered how best to punish such a failure.. perhaps I would pull out my dragon techniques to leave the perpitraitors permanantly scarred.. or bring out the technique I reserved for only training myself, never having shown anyone that I could perform it.. nay.. this was an exercise in Silent Killing. Repeatedly I bounded upwind to downwind, long strides and leaps before my long spread chakra supported band allowed me to skid and skii atop the surface of the snow, not a single flake interrupted in my motion, no flapping flow of bandage nor batting of my eyelid, not a breath any louder then inaudible and not even a clink of metal from within my pouch which was entirely smoke and flash bombs at this time, little rolled pouches of fabric as quiet and motionless as the pouches which were securely tightened to my hips and didn't move at all. It was at this time that I heard the shuffling and motion through the snow.. whoever it was, they were getting up.. the snow being forced away and apart, were they.. assuming a stance..? I passed them, as my feet clung with chakra now, halting my skid before I made contact with the tree, halting my motion in all without anything more then a few snowflakes getting caught in my hair which in itself melted silently. I raised my right hand up, only to chest height but out before me, out towards my target, I believed that I was either to their right or left, it mattered not which, I knew from the spread of motion through snow to gather footing this direction was to ones side.. And as my arm raised, Samehada's hilt grew, extending, spreading out and winding like a snake, its skull pommel gliding through the air unnaturally and placing itself in my hand, this was unnatural because what was believed to be a solid hilt had suddenly become as a long winding flail hilt, stretching the five feet from my back, up and around into my hand, the air curling around the trajectory of the hilt as it flowed and down wind from him now I took in a breath through my nose, the only way I knew I took the breath was by smelling the sea breeze, not any other sense was effected for me or anyone else. Samehada the sword followed.. removing itself from my back, following through the path of the hilt and flowed to be between me and the target, the six foot length of the sword smacking out through the air at battering speeds, its flowing rush through the mist carved cleanly like a whitehot knife through butter, the air passed over the tightly wound bandages like water of a river rippling over a smooth stone, only the air pressure would serve as an alert to my unlucky target of my attack that something massive, truly immense was swinging through the air like a mace, not swung like a sword, not flung like a spear, instead, the sword wipped out and snapped in the direction of my target like a flail. It would cross the ten feet distance between us in a half second and smash my targets side, whichever side it was with enough blunt force trauma to break, snap and eradicate bone. I had little care to guess the damage it would do to the ribcage, skull or spine.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei had no idea what was happening around her, she remained focus on her task. She had heard a fall, and already had guessed it would have been Kihaku. such a mistake was right up his alley.She could only hope that hed be ok .By now she had heard the third ribbon dancing in the wind. she swiftly moved trough the snow, making sure not a sound was released/ Slowly did kirei approach the kunai on the statue. Slowly did she take it and then started making her way to the central building. When she finally made it to the building, she leaned trough her knees a bit and just waited for the rest of her team . Hoping they would be fine. She would give them 10 minutes before shed go looking for them.- SanadaKihaku: -Quietly i waited,my eyes closed. My entire focus and also my life entrusted to my ears and the wind arround us. I simply stood there, waiting for his judgement to arrive. then a light shift in the wind, Something or somone, had moved past the wind and fast too. It only alerted me more, as i had my hands ready at my Kurai tarento their hilts. Then it happenned. the change in the air,something tearing apart the current and comming right for my right side. Without even thinking, i clutched the right Kurai Tarento its hilt with my right hand as i pulled it up, just barely on time to feel something big collide with the sword,on reflex my left hand joining my right hand and pushing forward and downwards with all my might.My feet shifting because of the sheer force of the blow,my body movign slightly from the trajectory and before i could stop it and push it back, it became clear,this was the greatsword Samehada, as a few of its fangs cut trough the bandages and causing a long cut accross my flesh. I crinched but remained silence, instead, i clutched the wound with my left and moved,a smile on my face as i vanished in the snowy fogg,I had survived Ink his judgement.Now i moved to collect the third and last kunai, wich somehow turned out to be the easiest of them. When i finally had it i moved silently but as swiftly as i could to the central building , to join whoever was already waiting there, or maybe id be first;who knows.- TakedaMiyuki: -- I close my eyes as I then hear the pull of a sword…not just any sword. Samehada. He is serious. I stop in my tracts as I am not completely iffed. What to do…the task at hand was to get three Kunais…yet… my teammates… I recollect my train of thought. I listen hard for sounds of the ribbons. The snowflakes landing onto the floor, hair, eyelids...feeling the bone chilling after math of such. I know at least one got away since I cannot hear a gasp of such. I know if I was so close to the tree, I would be aware of such sounds of that…Samehada of his. Inkroe is not a…bad man…he is just very serious about this sort of things. If anything…rather be by his hand than another. I open my eyes as I finally located the other two Kunais so near me…lucky it is in range of where he had drew his sword. I quickly yet silently find the Kunai tucked in between the snow, its silken ribbon flowing against the current of the wind. Flowing south…as is the one I have already in my possession. I carefully grip the Kunais hilt without touching the ribbon itself, placing it against onto my right hand silently; making sure that both Kunai would not bang against one another. I made sure the ribbons flowed freely as well…not a change in the pressure…nor the route of it. I look to the direction of the tree…to where I heard the thud…the pull of the Samehada. I try not to swallow due to nervousness as I hear the slice of air from the Samehada…he is attacking. My heart nearly stops. I lean forward as I quickly yet still silently sprint to that direction, only stopping a few feet from the tree that carried another Kunai. However… I locate Inkroe and...Ki-Ki…Right behind that tree. I just calm myself down slightly. Thinking of the task at hand, I quietly do the same to that Kunai as I did with the others. I peek from the tree as I watch them….what is he doing!? The urge to run forth and pull him out from that spot was overwhelming and immense… the urge to scream at Inkroe to get his attention. Yet it was too late. I watch in horror as Inkroe’s weapon made contact with Ki-Ki. I could not move from my standings as I hear the echo of Inkroes words…who ever makes a sound goes unpunished… Once I see Ki-Ki fall back, I calmly but still silently, walk over to Inkroe, not behind him so he would not attack me but I walk around him as I flash him the three Kunai slowly so that the ribbons would not change its course against the winds currents. I stand before him, showing him the task is complete yet…I cannot make a sound. Side glancing him, I await for his next command.- TakedaInkroe: -A figure passing me in the rolling mist, impossible to tell who by hair color alone, grey to me.. as grey as everything else in the world to my eye, but only one of my students was so tall, only one of my students had such long hair.. and only one of my students had the Kiba blades.. as I lifted Samehada up its scales exposed from the cut of Kihaku's blade and soaked with his blood, I started taking a few steps only to halt on the spot, three kunai were brought to my vision, she had clearly managed to gather the three kunai, yet I had no way of knowing if it was her or Kirei who had taken a deep breath.. it was infuriating.. was this deception.. attempting to ward me off her scent by confidently crossing my path with three of the kunai.. or had she actually managed to cross this courtyard silently to gather them.. I could not know, nor would I ask until we found Kirei.. I indicated with a motion of my left hand for us to move to the building and await the others, I hoped strongly that no other sound would be made.. lest I need allow Samehada take a bite out of someone's chakra. I would approach the building and meet both Kihaku and Kirei there.. not certain how much damage had been done I focused my hands into a Tiger hand seal and dismissed the Hiding in Mist technique, losing the foggy mist from around us to take a better look at it.. no doubt Kirei would be able to take care of him, but this would be training over for today.. they would need to all train more so in Silent Killing.. and two of them to do so with their swords..- "Whomever else it was that took a deep breath.. next time keep it silent, because in future there may be three shinobi ready to attack, not a single one.." -Even more so.. the next time they might not be facing a Kage who wished not destroy the courtyard with a Great Fire Annihilation..- Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs